Atlanta Villiers
Her Grace, Lady Atlanta Villiers is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of George Villiers, the Duke of Buckingham from The Three Musketeers. Possessing a professional outlook on life, Atlanta sides with the Neutrals, believing the most mature way to go would be to not fight at all. Character Personality *Stoic-Atlanta is a lady of little words, and those words tend to be professional and emotionless. She carries herself in a way that makes her seem lukewarm, not cold(as a ruler must never be cold) and not warm either. *Fake-Not in the sense that she Photoshops all her pictures, in the sense that she can fake emotions easily. She never truly means that laugh; it's just obligatory now. *Professional- Atlanta never laughs or jokes around. She just finds it odd to be so comfortable around people. Being so integrated into her country's politics has made her very wary of others, so she has to let them know that their relationship is professional and nothing else. Appearance Atlanta is a rather attractive young woman with an oval face, hazel ox eyes, and strawberry blonde curly with a low side bun and ringlets on the other side of the head. She has pale, cold skin that is smooth(with birthmarks on her cheek and shoulder) and is medium size, standing at 167 cm. Hobbies and Interests Politics From a young age, Atlanta has known about how integrated she was to be in England's politics. tbc History TBA Literature TBA Skateboarding A more unconventional pastime of hers, Atlanta finds skateboarding quite enjoyable. tbc Fairytale- The Three Musketeers How It Goes Main Article: The Three Musketeers How Does Atlanta Fit Into It? Atlanta is the daughter of George Villiers and his wife, and will take George's place in the novel. Viewpoint on Destiny Atlanta does not particularly enjoy her destiny, but duty says she should follow it, so she will. Relationships Family Father- George Villiers Following the events of the past telling of the story, the 1st Duke of Buckingham eventually settled down with a wife and fathered Atlanta. George and Atlanta are rather opposite in nature, but they still have a good relationship. Her father taught her everything about politics and history that she needs to know. They often attend royal balls together. Mother- Mary Villiers Atlanta's mother, Mary, is a stoic, ladylike woman, who greatly frowns on Atlanta's skateboarding hobby. She was the one who fostered Atlanta's love of literature and history, and also taught her to be as ladylike and professional as as possible. Their relationship is generally healthy. Friends Lulu de Bourbon TBA Acquaintances TBA Enemies TBA Romance TBA Pet Atlanta currently owns a ferret called Duke. She really likes her pet ferret. Class Schedule #Kingdom Management #Debate #Grimnastics #Princessology #Crownculus #Hexonomics Trivia *Atlanta is the capital city of Georgia. **Georgia sounds similar to George. *Atlanta is from London. *Atlanta can speak three languages: English, French and Spanish. *Atlanta is allergic to nuts. *Atlanta is bi-curious. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Three Musketeers Category:Neutrals Category:British Category:Royalty